A rotating electrical machine, for example a permanent magnet electric motor (permanent magnet motor) of an outer rotor type, as disclosed in JP-A-H08-182282, includes a substantially cylindrical stator having a slot containing a coil therein and a rotor surrounding the stator via an air gap so as to confront the stator. A plurality of magnetic pole permanent magnets in a circumferential shape is secured along the inner peripheral surface of the rotor by an adhesive, for example, thereby constituting a magnetic pole.